Remember I love you
by Minxheart
Summary: A one shot maybe more depending on reviews about next weeks ep where Sam and Tom are fighting hope you like it and i appoligise now for any mistakes I am posting at 11:36 at night!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is linked to the next time in casualty and is about Sam and Tom I'm not sure if it was just me or loads of people that had this idea after watching but I thought of this appoligizes if it isn't great I wanted to get this up tonight!**

"Love you" he muttered as he kissed her again and Sam thought to herself how fantastic it was that she had him and he had chosen her over the pills. "Love you too" she replied and he was going to kiss her but she pulled away

"Tease" he muttered and she laughed

"No we have work to do" and as if on cue Dixie's shout got there attention and Tom ran over Sam on the other hand had just been caught up with someone in fact the handsome Dr Odessy and she nodded to what he was saying "Ok" she responded and Tom gave her a sharp look

"Sam" he shouted and she nodded

"Coming" she responded and she ran over.

"Ok this is Cassidy Morgan 32 took a fall off of some high rise equipment that she took some student on onto concrete neck was imbolised and she appears to have fractuared her wrist.

"Ok let's get her into resus Fletch can you call for a head CT please and an x ray" Tom called making it obvious who was incharge

"Sam can you please perform a primary survey" he asked and she started to perform one feeling his eyes watching her "Hello Cassidy I'm Sam and that's Tom and we're going to be your Doctors" she intreaduced prodding away

"It's Cass" she replied and Sam nodded making a mental note

"Ok Cass can you tell me where it hurts?" she asked

"Arm and head" she replied and Sam nodded.

"Ok with injuries like these it is very common" she reasurred and was supprised when she turned round that Tom wasn't helping as he just watched her and after finishing she turned back to him. "All the signs are normal but I would get the CT scan and the x ray of the arm I think it's a fracture to the right distal radius" she commented and he nodded

"Very good" he responded calmly and Dixie and Jeff started to head outside

"Do you get a gold star" she muttered and Sam laughed

"No I get much better than that if you get my meaning" she responded and Dixie laughed and Tom just focused on her again.

"Dr Nicholls can you focus on the patient please" he asked and she nodded

"Sure" she replied as Fletch came off the phone

"CT can take him whenever you want" he said and Tom nodded.

"Let's do it now then" he said and he turned to Sam "Can you help transfer" he asked and she nodded

"Sure" she replied and Fletch came over and whispered in her ear

"Someone going to be put on the naughty step?" he queried and she laughed again

"No way" she responded and helped to take the pateint out of resus with Tom still watching her.

* * *

"Tom, Tom" she called and he reluctently turned as she saw him just outside CT

"What" he responded clearly annoyed and she looked taken aback.

"Sorry I thought you would want to know Cassidy's CT just came back and it looks completly clean but I'd still keep her collar on just for half and hour or so just to be on the safe side" she advised.

"No take it off" he replied disrigarding her opinion and she stepped back deffincivley

"Tom I'm just thinking about-" she started but still he cut her up

"-Sam just get someone to take the collar off" he snapped and she frowned and tried to heal it by looking away from him temperily.

When she did look back she looked better "I'm just saying-" she started

"-Yeh in that way you always just say" he sneered aggressivley and he turned quickly and her smile faltered and started to drop and she wanted to go after him but thought better of it.

"Sam you ok?" Robyn asked and Sam nodded sharply

"Fine" she replied and Robyn started to walk off but she called her back "Robyn you know mine and Tom's patient in resus can she be moved to cubicles please and can you tell her I would like a word" Sam asked thinking to override him. Robyn nodded

"Sure course" she replied having completly no idea that she was going agaisnt Tom's treatment plan and so she walked off signalling to Big Mac and she decided to follow on after all she didn't want to Tom getting in there before she did.

They got to cubicles and they settled her in

"Ok Cass we're just waiting for the X ray slot but we do have the results of the head CT" she paused and Cass looked really nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous it came back clear however for now I would advise you keeping the collar on" Sam said and Cass nodded obviously happy with her advise

"Thanks Doctor" she said and Sam smiled and walked off. Sam headed back to the nurses station and saw Tom

"Tom" she called and he ignored her "Tom" she called again and he looked round

"Yes what is it, I'm very busy" he said

"Oh well, ummm, it's just I thought that I ummm, should let you know that, ummm Cassidy Morgan is in cubicles" she said quietly bewildered as to what she had done wrong so to deserve this sort of treatment.

"Thanks" he replied and turned away from her again and she frowned and headed back to cubicles and she sat at the computer looking up her notes when she noticed Tom enter and head straight over to Cass.

"Right Cass your CT scan came back clear and your X ray slot is still to come so we can take the collar off" he said but when Cass didn't move he persisted "Basically your going to be fine" he said.

"I know" she replied "The other doctor said so however she said not to take it off"

"Did she now" Tom said interguid as he spotted Sam no doubt laughing at her "Exuse me a sec" he said to her and he strode aggressivley toward her anger building up in him as he realsed how embarressed he felt.

Sam saw him approached and smilled warmly "Do you have any idea how stupid you made me look, going over there and saying one thing when you've said something different" he said sincerstly and she gulped and he grabbed her wrist threateningly and she tried to yank it away as her heart started to race as truth be told she was starting to get scared of her boyfriend.

"Don't you ever do that again" he whispered meaniclingly

"What's that meant to mean?" she replied fiestly and she managed to twist it away and start to walk off out the department and she found herself going though the door when Tom's hand came firmly down on her wrist again as he twisted it painfully making her submit and she bent down trying to work with the twist movement but all it did was give him a higher stature over her "It mean's you do anything to embaress me like that again and I will make you pay" he replied meanicingly and he leant in to kiss her and Sam felt tears spring to her eyes and start to roll down her cheek and he kissed her cheek. "Remember I love you Sam" he mutttered in her ear and she nodded

"I know I love you too" she replied as he released her wrist and she massaged it with her other wrist

"Now you are not to see that patient with out me agreed, AGREED" he reiterated when she didn't respond and she nodded

"Agreed, sorry Tom" she muttered and he smiled

"Just remember I love you Sam and everything I do I do for us" he muttered and she nodded and wipped away the tears.

Tom loves me and we may not be the perfect couple but he loves me and that's what matter's was her final thought before Tom left her and she massaged her wrist checking the marking and seeing if it was going to bruise.

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this probably isn't fantastic but I wanted to show a little bit of their relationship so hope you liked it!**

_"I know I love you too" she replied as he released her wrist and she massaged it with her other wrist_

_"Now you are not to see that patient with out me agreed, AGREED" he reiterated when she didn't respond and she nodded_

_"Agreed, sorry Tom" she muttered and he smiled_

_"Just remember I love you Sam and everything I do I do for us" he muttered and she nodded and wipped away the tears._

_Tom loves me and we may not be the perfect couple but he loves me and that's what matter's was her final thought before Tom left her and she massaged her wrist checking the marking and seeing if it was going to bruise._

* * *

She changed into her home clothes and grabbed her personal items from the locker as the rest of the staff entered

"Hey Sam we're going to the pub do you want to come?" Zoe asked and Sam nodded.

"Sure that would be-" she started

"-actually Sam and I were going to go to mine and have an early night" Tom interupted from behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh alright then" Zoe said and Tom lead her to standing "Night guys" Tom said giving them a winning smile and he turned and he slipped his hand into Sam's "Love you baby" he muttered and he lead her out the department and to his car. He led her round to her side of the car and opened it for her and she got in and he followed suit locking the doors on her.

"Tom could we go to the pub or something?" she asked and she was unprepared for her snap response

"No we're going home Sam we all know what your like on alcohol" he sneered making her shrink.

"Oh" she said at a loss really on what to say "What did you want to do then?" she asked nervously

"I'm not sure" he replied cooly and he set about driving home the car journey in complete silence. He helped her out and they walked to his house and they entered "Tom you know what I'm quite tired I think I should go home" she commented but he shook his head.

"No way you and I need a little talk" he muttered reaching her and pushing her up against the back of the sofa and she gave him a puzzled look going to move but he kept her firmly there.

"What about?" she asked innocently stepping back and gaining territory as that was the only way left for her to go

"You and Dr Odessy, I saw you two together today Sam" he commented calmly with a hint of malice to his voice

"He wanted to talk" she said defending herself not understanding his behavior.

"Really did he want to talk is that it?" he sort of sneered and he manned an aggressive stance "Come on Sam do you think I'm stupid" he said raising his voice and she looked confused.

"No of course not" she said quickly folding her arms

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he yelled loudly pushing her again against the sofa and she started to feel fear run though her veins. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully and she tried to protest

"Ah" she screamed and dropped to her knee's trying to give into the movement but he twisted it further.

"Please I'm sorry I promise you I didn't do anything" she screamed and he let her go and gave her back her wrist obviously happy with this answer and he bent down beside her and he held her close to him wiping away her tears.

"Hey darling I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it ok" he apologized taking her wrist and gently massaged it and she nodded stopping crying and looked at him and he pulled her in.  
"I love you so much Sam" he muttered "Look why don't I order us a takeaway anything you want and we have an early night" he muttered whispering seductively in her ear.

"I like that" she replied and after a couple of nervous seconds she spoke up "Can we have Indian?" she said biting her lip and he rolled his eyes

"Really Sam an Indian didn't we have that a couple of nights ago" he begged

"Fine we'll have Chinese then" she replied and he nodded

"Ok fine I will order you go and have a bath" he suggested and she nodded

"Thanks" she replied and headed upstairs for a bath.

**Please review with what you think I would love you to here opinions good and bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the next chapter**

_"I like that" she replied and after a couple of nervous seconds she spoke up "Can we have Indian?" she said biting her lip and he rolled his eyes_

_"Really Sam an Indian didn't we have that a couple of nights ago" he begged_

_"Fine we'll have Chinese then" she replied and he nodded_

_"Ok fine I will order you go and have a bath" he suggested and she nodded_

_"Thanks" she replied and headed upstairs for a bath._

* * *

Birds twittered in the air and woke Sam up and she turned over and smiled "Maybe we should call in sick to-" she started but when looked over Tom wasn't there and she frowned "Tom, Tom" she said and she got out of bed and looked round the house.

"Tom" she called again and he found her in the kitchen

"Hey babe" he said and he turned round wearing one of her white aprons

"You scared me I thought you'd left me here" she smiled and he shook his head

"Now why would I want to do that when my girl is here" he said lightly flirting with her and putting a fried egg on a piece of toast. "Here you should keep your strength up" he commented and gave her the eggs and she rolled her eyes

"Thanks" she muttered and took the plate and grabbed a knife and fork and started to eat.

"Sit down at the table" Tom scolded and Sam rolled her eyes and she sat down at the table

"Sam don't roll your eyes at me" he said and she nodded

"Sorry" she muttered and took a bite "This is really good Tom" she muttered

"I know" he replied "I'm going to get dressed" he said and he left the room as Sam's phone rang.

"Hello" Sam answered and she suddenly started to smile insistently "Oh it's been so long...yes I'm a doctor, I',m an army doc actually...what your a doctor too I always knew you would make it...Holby why?...Oh sure deffinatly what about the pub The Bull and Gate around 8ish I'm off about then...right see you then" Sam hung up the phone she had not expected to hear from him again and she let a smile form on her face and she finished her eggs and put the plate on the side and Sam started to sing happily to herself unknowing that Tom had heard her conversation and he was fuming who the hell was she, she was as good as cheating on him with another bloke. He stopped for a second no wait she wasn't lying yet and he ran upstairs quietly and changed and when he went down stairs.

"Hey baby you alright?" he asked

"Yeh fine" she replied

"So I was thinking me, you tonight back here" Tom said and Sam shook her head

"Sorry I'm busy" she replied.

"Doing what?" he asked

"I have a doctors appointment" she lied

"Oh ok" he replied, liar he thought

"You are so fantastic" she said and he nodded

"I know" he replied. They stood for a second looking at each other and Sam broke it

"I should go and get dressed" she muttered indicating to her blue crop top and black shorts and went to leave but he blocked her path.

"Aren't you forgetting something" he said sternly and she nodded

"Sorry of course" she replied and she went back to the sink and washed up the dish and after drying it and putting him away turned to him.

"I'll go and get changed now then" she said and Tom just looked at her

"You don't have to" he replied

"Yeah of course you'd love that wouldn't you" she said rolling her eyes. He saw the eye rolling though and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in

"What did I tell you about that" he asked rhetorically

"Sssorry I forgot" she muttered and he released her wrist and she brought it in quickly to her chest.

"I know you did and it was only a mistake" he said quickly and she nodded and he pulled her in and kissed her and then pushed her to the stairs helping her up the stairs. Tom watched her go and smiled his girl this was his girl and he looked to the table and saw her phone lying there and he picked it up and scrolled though her phone.

"Daniel James" he said allowed and cursed and suddenly felt anger rush to him to start with she lied to him and now it was a bloke she was going to pay but not directly and he downloaded a trace app connecting both their phones when Sam came down stairs "Come on work" she said happily and Tom nodded.

"Coming" he replied and he slipped her phone into her pocket and they left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll go and get changed now then" she said and Tom just looked at her_

_"You don't have to" he replied_

_"Yeah of course you'd love that wouldn't you" she said rolling her eyes. He saw the eye rolling though and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in_

_"What did I tell you about that" he asked rhetorically_

_"Sssorry I forgot" she muttered and he released her wrist and she brought it in quickly to her chest._

_"I know you did and it was only a mistake" he said quickly and she nodded and he pulled her in and kissed her and then pushed her to the stairs helping her up the stairs. Tom watched her go and smiled his girl this was his girl and he looked to the table and saw her phone lying there and he picked it up and scrolled though her phone._

_"Daniel James" he said allowed and cursed and suddenly felt anger rush to him to start with she lied to him and now it was a bloke she was going to pay but not directly and he downloaded a trace app connecting both their phones when Sam came down stairs "Come on work" she said happily and Tom nodded._

_"Coming" he replied and he slipped her phone into her pocket and they left the house._

* * *

Sam doubled back "I'll be back in a sec" she said and she quickly re-entered the house and grabbed her bag of clothing from the side of the room and threw it into her bag and left again locking up and she got in the passenger side of the car and he started to drive to work.

"What did you go back for?" he asked

"Oh it was nothing" she replied

"Obviously it was something otherwise you wouldn't have gone back" he said

"I told you I thought it was something but it wasn't, I thought I'd left the oven on" Sam lied and the rest of the journey passed in silence. They got to the ED and Tom got out the car and opened the door for her and when Sam went to grab her bag Tom grabbed it  
"What have you got in this Sam?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied quickly and this aroused more suspicion and he dragged the bag onto the car bonnet and opened it and after a few seconds though the content to the floor. "No, no way, what the hell is this doing in here?" he asked and she got out of the car quickly and crouched on the floor trying to gather up everything that Tom had tipped out and she put it back in the bag.

"I'm leaving Tom ok I can't stay alright you hurt me" she said as she got up and started pacing toward the ED him still hot on her heels and they ran pass Louise and Noel him still trying to catch her and eventually when they got to the staff room he did.

"I said I was sorry, I would never hurt you" Tom said begging for her forgiveness but she opened her locker and stashed the bag inside

"It's not about that, it's about everything else the way you are going you could endanger people's life" Sam snapped and Tom scowled at her and looked as if he was about to do something or reply when Zoe and Robyn entered

"Hey you too" Zoe said smiling at them and Sam nodded

"Hi" Sam replied and she left instantly going to get changed.

* * *

Tom scowled after her and Zoe left and Tom followed her but Robyn stopped him

"Are you too ok?" she asked

"Fine someone's just kicking off" he replied.

"She doesn't seem the kicking off sort" Robyn said shocked

"Know her well?" he asked sarcastically

"Well no but-" she muttered stuttering as Tom interrupted her

"-Then do as I say and keep your opinions to yourself" he snapped and walked off.

* * *

Sam stood next to the nurses station "Your going up for the band 6 post"

"Ur yeh but let's just keep it under wraps" Fletch said and Sam laughed

"Secrets safe with me" she replied touching his arm and he smiled and turned to face her.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yh I'm fine why?" she asked

"Robyn heard you and Tom arguing I thought you might want to talk" he said and she smiled as she felt tears gush in her eyes.

"That would be..." she trailed off and Fletch took her into a hug and she relaxed into his chest

"Sam, Fletch got a case for you" Jeff sad and Sam stepped away from Fletch

"Thanks" she replied and they followed after the case.

* * *

Tess looked on the scene as Tom lent on the counter and got up into her face "IF YOU WON'T LISTEN WHAT IS THE POINT" Tom spat maliciously taking all his aggression from Sam out on her and Robyn took a scared sudden step back and ran off while Tess came over.  
"Do not yell at her like that" Tess said angrily and Tom was ready with an answer

"If you managed her I wouldn't have to" he replied calmly walking off and changing and catching up with Sam as he saw her leaving.

"Hey Sam wait up please" he begged and he grabbed her shoulder and turned her round to face him

"You know I was this close to crying at work today and it's not going to happen again" Sam said tears still brimming in her eyes and she hit his chest and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in

"No you listen to me we are going to talk about it your coming back to mine afterward" it was an order not a suggestion and Sam nodded

"Ok" she replied scared of her boyfriend. Tom headed toward his car and got in and Sam continued the same way as if to get in and as soon as she saw Tom leave she got out of her car and headed over to the pub taking off her long black coat off revealing her short black sparkly dress and she smiled as she went though the door and spotted him at once

"Hey stranger" she said and he turned quickly

"Sam Nicholls you haven't changed a bit since you were 10 years old" he said getting up and embracing her in a hug and she retracted and they sat down.  
"Dito" she replied

"So how are you?" he asked

"I'm great thanks, I'm a doctor and I have a fantastic boyfriend what about you?" she asked

"Ah I am engaged and as I said on the phone a doctor" he said and Sam smiled at him.

"Congrats, who's the lucky girl then?" she asked happily

"Guy, his name's Dean" he said and Sam's smile faltered for a second shocked

"Wow I didn't know that you were...Congratulations the 4 of us should double date some time" she suggested and he smiled

"Yeh I would love that" he commented "So tell me more about this boyfriend of your do I have to be worried is he more handsome than he" he joked and Sam laughed

"Nah your both the same" she replied "But he's blonde, has blue eyes, very hot" she replied.

"No Sam I asked about him as a person not what he look's like" Daniel corrected her

"You caught me" she laughed "He's caring,protective and passionate" she explained and Daniel nodded.

"How long have you known him for?" he asked

"About a year I think" Sam said

"What about your fiancée how long have you known him for?" she asked

"19 years" he commented.

"Hang on but that would make it...Do I know him?" she asked and he nodded

"Oh defiantly" he laughed

"No, your not telling me that your fiancée is Kieran Broker" she said and Daniel nodded and Sam looked shocked.

"You are engaged to the man I spent half my child hood fantasising on?" she asked and he nodded and Sam smiled and excitedly hugged him. Sam heard her phone start to ring and she picked it up "Hey Tom" she started "No I'll be home soon I'm just finishing up" she commented and she hung up the phone.

"Sorry my boyfriend he thinks I'm at..." and she trailed off "He's going to kill me" she said hitting herself on the head and Daniel looked at her.

"Sam" he queried

"I told him this morning that I was going to be at the doctors and this afternoon, But this afternoon I said that I was going to be at my mums" Sam said realising that she had been caught out by her own stupidity.

"You could just tell him the truth and say that you didn't want to say anything because you weren't aware it was important" Daniel lied

"That will never work with Tom, It's fine though I'll just listen to his shouting" she said rolling her eyes. They got up and Daniel walked her out and to her car and took her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"See you soon" she said and he replied by waving to her

"See you soon sis" he replied and Sam smiled at her old foster brother and she smiled, she liked seeing him after her parents had been murdered she had lived with Daniel's family and they had helped her back to a more mentally stable state. When she was 10 that's when she had been moved out of their care and to an adoptive family which hadn't been nearly as nice.

She drove to Tom's house not bothing to put on any music just hoping against hope that he didn't know about her fully and she got out and covered herself in her black coat and headed quickly to the door and got out her key and fitted it in the lock. She twisted it opened and slipped into the house as the lights went on

"Hey Sam I was wondering when you were going to get back" Tom said getting up from his arm chair.

"Give me the key to my house" he ordered

"Why?" she asked confused

"Because you are not to be trusted with it" he spat and she started to fumble with her key fob "It might be better to just give me the keys entirely" he replied and she went over to Tom and handed him the keys and he pocked it them.

"Some of those are mine Tom" she protested and he shot her a look of contempt

"Not any more you are not to be trusted" he replied simply and she narrowed her eyes

"Right" she replied and he took her hand and she dropped her head feeling instantly embarrassed and inadequate.

"Let's go to bed" Tom suggested and Sam nodded and he kissed her and she squeezed his hand in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry to everyone I have offended with this story but it will probably get quite dark so if you have been offended in the nicest possible way it may be worth you not continuing with the story as I would hate to offend people.**

_"Give me the key to my house" he ordered_

_"Why?" she asked confused_

_"Because you are not to be trusted with it" he spat and she started to fumble with her key fob "It might be better to just give me the keys entirely" he replied and she went over to Tom and handed him the keys and he pocked it them._

_"Some of those are mine Tom" she protested and he shot her a look of contempt_

_"Not any more you are not to be trusted" he replied simply and she narrowed her eyes_

_"Right" she replied and he took her hand and she dropped her head feeling instantly embarrassed and inadequate._

_"Let's go to bed" Tom suggested and Sam nodded and he kissed her and she squeezed his hand in return._

* * *

"Ok Mr Amerio can I ask you to remove your t shirt"

"Why?" he asked

"I want to look for a rash" she said

"And all this time I thought you just wanted to ask me out" he joked and Sam smiled. She examined the body

"Ok if you will wait here I will just consult with a colleague of mine" she said and she left the cubicle "Tom" she called and he turned around.

"What is it babe?" he asked and she looked miffed

"That's Dr Nicholls or Sam" she replied and he shrugged

"Babe will do fine for me" he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I have some help on a case please?" she asked

"Why what is it?" he asked

"Man with stiff neck and feeling very dizzy I wondered-"

"-Sure of course" he said and he opened up the cubicle.

"Hello I'm Dr Kent can I have a look at you?" he asked

"Sure" he replied and he looked at him and they withdrew out the cubicle

"Right don't bother with a CF and discharge him" he replied and left and Sam thought about how helpful he was.

"Thanks" she replied when he walked off and she went back in

"Ok after a chat with one of my colleagues we have agreed that the best thing to do would be to discharge you however if the symptoms get worse please come back" Sam said and the man nodded

"Ok thanks Doctor" he replied

"I'll just sort out the form" she smiled. She turned around and started to collect the paper  
"SAM, SAM YOUR PATIENT HAS COLLAPSED IN CUBICLES" Linda shouted to her and she froze

"What?" she said shocked

"Meningitis Zoe took him to resus" she replied and Sam froze. Logic took over then and she sprinted to resus.

"What's going on?" she asked  
"Sam thank God blood gases" Zoe said

"Sam, Sam are you listening?" Zoe asked as they stood in resus

"Sorry" she replied "What did you want?" she asked

"Bloods now" Zoe shouted and Sam nodded and Sam held the needle hands trembling.

"Come on Sam we haven't got all day" Zoe said as she pushed Sam out of the way and took the needle from Sam and got a blood gas "That wasn't hard now was it" Zoe snapped and Sam didn't respond "Sam, go to my office" Zoe ordered and Sam nodded she didn't usually mess up in resus but today was different her confidence was shocked. She walked out of resus and toward Zoe's office blocking out the sounds around her what had possessed her she knew it was meningitis then why if she knew did she not perform a lumber puncture _Tom _she thought and she got up and headed out of Zoe's office "TOM" she shouted and he turned around and looked at her "What is it?" he asked calmly

"I think we should talk in private" she responded and he looked bemused and followed her into the staff room

"MY PATIENT HAD MENINGITIS" She snapped "And you gave me a bad steer Tom I was all for going for a lumber puncture but you stopped me" she snapped pushing his chest and he stumbled back.

"Exuse me I didn't force you to do anything" Tom replied angrily

"Really you were the one that told me to discharge him" she shouted

"No I didn't I told you to keep him under obs order the Lumber puncture and definitely don't discharge him" he snapped.

"No you said to-" she started and he grabbed her wrists and threw her against the locker

"Now what did I tell you?" he said again calmly

"Tom your hurting me" Sam protested weakly as fear ran though her.

"SAY IT" he shouted

"Tom" she protested

"SAY IT" he shouted again

"You said keep him under obs, order the Lumber puncture and don't discharge him" she replied weakly and he nodded

"Good girl" he replied and he kissed her madly and she tried to fight him off and he only let off when Zoe entered the room.  
"SAM I WAS WAITING" she shouted and Sam nodded

"Sorry" she replied and left the room staying away from Tom.

**Hey thanks for everyone's reviews so far they have been very positive and would love to get more!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"SAY IT" he shouted_

_"Tom" she protested_

_"SAY IT" he shouted again_

_"You said keep him under obs, order the Lumber puncture and don't discharge him" she replied weakly and he nodded_

_"Good girl" he replied and he kissed her madly and she tried to fight him off and he only let off when Zoe entered the room._  
_"SAM I WAS WAITING" she shouted and Sam nodded_

_"Sorry" she replied and left the room staying away from Tom._

* * *

She walked to Zoe's office nervous running though her body and she knocked on the door  
"Zoe" she said tentatively and she beckoned for Sam to sit and she did on the edge of the chair

"You know why you are here" Zoe commented and Sam nodded

"About the thing in resus" Sam said quietly and she nodded.

"Yes and because when I told you to come to my office you thought that meant lets make out with my boyfriend in the staff room" she berated

"I know I'm sorry it won't happen again" she said tensing up.

"You are damn right it won't happen again because from now on you'll be in cubicles" she spat and Sam shook her head

"No it's ok" she said "it won't happen again" she promised and Zoe looked at her sternly

"Sam..."

"Please Zoe" she begged and Zoe nodded

"Fine then this is your warning" she said and Sam nodded happy with this.

"Ok thanks Zoe" she said and tears were threatening to fall and Zoe looked worried at her employee

"Sam are you ok?" she asked and she nodded quickly

"I'm fine" she replied smiling unconvincingly but Zoe knew she couldn't press it

"If your sure Sam then..." she gestured to the door and Sam nodded and left breathing a sigh of relief as it washed over her body and she went back to the department.

"Sam baby I was so worried how did it go?" Tom asked running up to his girlfriend and taking her into a kiss and caressing her body with his hands

"Ok" she replied trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" he asked

"I can't do this" she replied

"Can't do what?" Tom said his voice said becoming angry

"This Tom, me and you" she commented pulling away from him.

"NO, me and you are meant for each other" he said quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her in

"Tom I told you it's over" she said but he would let go

"Give me one more chance tonight" he begged "I need you Sam please stay with me" he begged and Sam nodded.

"Fine one more chance and one only, Tom I mean it" she said and he nodded

"I know I won't ruin it I love you so much Sam" he replied and he kissed her again and she smiled kissing him back for this one time.

**Ok this was really short but hopefully the next one will be longer**


	7. Chapter 7

_"NO, me and you are meant for each other" he said quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her in_

_"Tom I told you it's over" she said but he would let go_

_"Give me one more chance tonight" he begged "I need you Sam please stay with me" he begged and Sam nodded._

_"Fine one more chance and one only, Tom I mean it" she said and he nodded_

_"I know I won't ruin it I love you so much Sam" he replied and he kissed her again and she smiled kissing him back for this one time._

* * *

She rang the door bell of Tom's house fiddling with her short black dress and she turned away from the door "Where are you going?" Tom's voice from behind her made her turn.

"I thought you'd changed your mind" she said and he smiled

"When you look like that it would be a crime" he replied and she smiled and he held open the door and she entered

"Wow Tom it looks fantastic" she commented as she saw the amount of effort he had made to make his bachelor pad into a romantic setting.

"Don't say that yet" he replied and he went to the kitchen and came out with 2 chocolate souffle's with fresh raspberries and red berry coulee.

"Now usually I wouldn't do these but it is a treat" he said and he placed them down one in front of her the other in front of himself and she took a bite and Tom too and he started laughing

"Sorry I overcooked it" he laughed and Sam smiled.

"I wasn't going to mention it" she said and he smiled

"That's typical you" he responded taking her hand and she smiled and he took her hand across the table

"If you want we could just go straight upstairs" he vouched and she nodded

"Ok then" she replied and she ran upstairs over taking him and Tom was surprised about how little effort it took to convince her and they entered the bedroom and he pulled at her dress.

"Take your shirt off" she ordered and he shook his head and pulled at her dress and unzipped it at the back and pulled it down leaving her exposed while he continued to strip her and only when she was completely naked did he start to undress himself and even then it was on his own terms and after they were both naked he flipped her over underneath him and lay on top of her dominating her. He caressed her body and she smiled as she kissed him back and the rest people say is kiss and tell.

She smiled as she woke up to Tom's arms around her "Morning baby girl" he said and he kissed her gently and she smiled

"Morning" she replied

"What don't I get a kiss too" he teased and she smiled and kissed him back

"Of course you do" she responded pushing the covers off but he pulled her back down.

"Come on why can't we stay in bed" he replied and she smiled

"No way if we stay in bed we will lose our jobs and then were would we be" she replied and he shook his head

"And then I can spend all the time with you" Tom replied being witty. She rolled her eyes and he scowled and she dropped her head

"Sorry" she responded quickly and without thinking. He shook his head

"It's ok" he replied

"Thanks" she said and to change the subject "Do you want any breakfast?" she asked "I'll make..." She offered but he got up.

"I'd love some brut I'll make it you'll probably burn the house down" he teased and while she knew it was teasing it still hurt as he didn't trust and believe her.

"Oh ok" she said quietly and he smiled and went down stais's and she followed feeling to be honest like a lost puppy but all she could think about was at least last night had gone well and they were back together and just as she thought this she called into the kitchen "I love you Tom" she yelled and after a few seconds of complete silence he replied "Love you too babe" and that was it everything out into the I open for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Come on why can't we stay in bed" he replied and she smiled_

_"No way if we stay in bed we will lose our jobs and then were would we be" she replied and he shook his head_

_"And then I can spend all the time with you" Tom replied being witty. She rolled her eyes and he scowled and she dropped her head_

_"Sorry" she responded quickly and without thinking. He shook his head_

_"It's ok" he replied_

_"Thanks" she said and to change the subject "Do you want any breakfast?" she asked "I'll make..." She offered but he got up._

_"I'd love some brut I'll make it you'll probably burn the house down" he teased and while she knew it was teasing it still hurt as he didn't trust and believe her._

_"Oh ok" she said quietly and he smiled and went down stair's and she followed feeling to be honest like a lost puppy but all she could think about was at least last night had gone well and they were back together and just as she thought this she called into the kitchen "I love you Tom" she yelled and after a few seconds of complete silence he replied "Love you too babe" and that was it everything out into the I open for now at least._

* * *

**Ok please someone help me I have no Idea where to go with this fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok apologies for the slow updates I have had 2 controlled assessments one after school the other during so it has been a massive lets go and write about The Woman in Black and why it was so "awesome" and then this week I'm on work experience in Gloucester with little internet connection, so sorry if the updates aren't as quick!**

_She rolled her eyes and he scowled and she dropped her head_

_"Sorry" she responded quickly and without thinking. He shook his head_

_"It's ok" he replied_

_"Thanks" she said and to change the subject "Do you want any breakfast?" she asked "I'll make..." She offered but he got up._

_"I'd love some brut I'll make it you'll probably burn the house down" he teased and while she knew it was teasing it still hurt as he didn't trust and believe her._

_"Oh ok" she said quietly and he smiled and went down stais's and she followed feeling to be honest like a lost puppy but all she could think about was at least last night had gone well and they were back together and just as she thought this she called into the kitchen "I love you Tom" she yelled and after a few seconds of complete silence he replied "Love you too babe" and that was it everything out into the I open for now at least._

* * *

Sam grabbed her car keys unfortunately for her Tom wasn't working till later and she wanted to get an early start on the day so she couldn't get a lift off of him and she shouted up the stairs to him.

"Cya I'm off to work" she shouted getting to the door and attempted to pull it open but it wouldn't budge and she saw that it was locked and she went to grab a key from Tom's "secret" hiding place and tried to put it in the door but it wouldn't budge and she realized that the key was the wrong shape. "Tom" she called up the stairs and he didn't answer and she assumed he was still in the shower so she ran up the stairs "Tom" she called again and she pushed open the bedroom door and she saw him standing there deciding between a pure white t shirt or a pure black one.

"Tom the key won't open the lock" she queried having to bite her lip as he stood there his 6 pack glistening from the water of the shower and he tousled his blonde hair looking at her

"I know" he replied shortly deciding on the the white one and he put it on over his head and she looked confused and she took a step back.

"Tom" she tested waiting for an explanation but none came "Tom" she said again and she took another step back though this time because she was confused by his behavior

"If you give me a second I'll unlock it for" he said in a monotone voice that hid any emotion.

"Tom have I done something wrong, something to offend you?" she asked cautiously

"No" he replied shortly

"Clearly I have Tom" she said starting to get aggressive tensing up.

"Just shut up Sam and wait for me down stairs" he ordered and she looked taken a back

"Tom you can't just tell me what to-" she started

"-SHUT UP AND WAIT FOR ME DOWN STAIRS" he yelled aggressively but Sam shook her head taken a back by her boyfriends behaviour

"NO TOM JUST GIVE ME THE KEY" she yelled back seeing the key on his key chain on the far corner of the room and she went to get them but Tom grabbed her and threw her back and then for a split second letting his rage and anger take over. He picked up the keys and brought them down across her face and she rushed to cover it with her hands taking a step back looking in horror to her boyfriend who was wearing an expression that she wasn't familiar with but looked to be smug and blood started to trickle though her fingers. Before she had time to respond he paced out the room and she struggled to think in shock to what had happened. She had to confront him though this behaviour couldn't continue and ran to the door and tried to follow him but the door wouldn't budge

"Tom" she protested as she realized she was trapped in his bedroom "Tom"she screamed banging on the door but he still wasn't buging. He couldn't keep her in here forever surely, but that was the least of her concerns as she started to have flash backs horrible flash backs.

_Tight, hot and painful as blood poured from a cut on her shoulder and she screamed in terror. "NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" she screamed tensing up as the man tried to leave her but she felt to weak to try and do anything in protest. _

"TOM PLEASE" she screamed again before breaking down in tears banging at the door begging him "PLEASE I'M SORRY TOM" she yelled and she sunk to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry, she didn't understand what she had done and why he was doing this to her. "Tom" she called again in desperation and she was suddenly aware of what had gone on. He'd changed the locks on her and she couldn't leave "Tom please I'll do anything you want" she begged closing her eyes against it. But to her horror she heard the slamming of the front door and she knew he was gone but what did that mean for her? Surely he wouldn't leave her here all day on her own in this room, no he wouldn't do that to her he loved her. But she knew that in her heart of hearts she would be because once Tom was at work he didn't leave for anyone. She was consigned then to trying to relax or catchup on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Tom entered the ED smiling as he saw some of the familiar soundings and Noel holding his head in pain. "What happened mate?" He asked

"You, I went out drinking last night and oh how my head hurts" he moaned and Tom laughed.

"That is my fault how?" He asked

"Well you didn't come out yesterday" he reasoned

"Ha sorry I was doing damage control with Sam" he appoligised and Noel looked intreguid.

"Why what happened?" He asked

"Oh its nothing just an exaggeration" he replied off handedly and Noel frowned

"Oh ok then" he replied "Speaking of which Zoe wanted to talk to you about Sam" he said

"Why what about her?" He said protectivly

"I don't know Zoe wanted to see you about her though" Noel replied. Tom walked off thanking Noel and leaving to the staff room he had to wonder what did Zoe want, what if Sam had said something about the accident in the staffroom. No that was an accident a one off but what about today he had scratched her with his keys. What type of a boyfriend was he, he thought and then all most simultaneously no wonder Zoe wants to see me. He closed his eyes he had to stop he couldn't keep doing this and he went to change bumping into Zoe as he did so

"Hi Zoe" he said cheerily

"Tom a word when your changed" she said sternly but that didn't nessecerily mean anything because Zoe often looked stern.

"Sure" he replied and he went to change thinking only of Sam and feeling guilty for hurting her and as soon as he changed he went to Zoe's office.

"Come in" she said loudly and Tom entered

"You wanted to see me" Tom said and Zoe nodded

"Sit down Tom" she intstructed and he did as he was told and waited for Zoe to begin.

"Right well I guess you know why your here" Zoe said and Tom shook his head

"No sorry" he replied

"Sam" she prompted

"What about her?" he asked

"She didn't turn up for her shift and I thought you'd know where she was" she suggested

"Oh um no sorry Zoe I don't" he replied crossing his fingers hoping that she would believe him.

"Oh it's ok it's just I've tried her mobile and home number and she's not responding she may be out though" Zoe replied to herself. Tom nodded in agreement

"Is that all?" he asked tentatively and she nodded

"Ok then can I go back to work then?" he asked and she nodded and he left the office with a clear idea in his break to go home and see Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Right well I guess you know why your here" Zoe said and Tom shook his head_

_"No sorry" he replied_

_"Sam" she prompted_

_"What about her?" he asked_

_"She didn't turn up for her shift and I thought you'd know where she was" she suggested_

_"Oh um no sorry Zoe I don't" he replied crossing his fingers hoping that she would believe him._

_"Oh it's ok it's just I've tried her mobile and home number and she's not responding she may be out though" Zoe replied to herself. Tom nodded in agreement_

_"Is that all?" he asked tentatively and she nodded_

_"Ok then can I go back to work then?" he asked and she nodded and he left the office with a clear idea in his break to go home and see Sam._

* * *

Unfortunately for both Sam and Tom the shift was very busy that he didn't have any time to unlock Sam and she was starting to get dizzy and light headed. Tom quickly opened the door to his house glad that he had got back slightly earlier tonight.

"Sam, Sam" he called quickly and he ran upstairs and fumbled with his keys and opened the door "Sam I'm so sorry" he said as soon as he entered the room and his blood ran cold as he saw splayed out on the carpet her right hand across her heart and the cut in her cheek severely inflamed. "SAM" he screamed and he ran to her onto his knees skidding onto the carpet "SAM" he screamed again shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up bending down to her chest and appreciating how hot it was in here "Come on Sam please don't do this to me" he begged and she listened to her chest 1, 2 and relaxed 2 breaths in 10 seconds that was usual and he bent down and picked her up into his arms and took her out of the room into the hall way which was cold against his own skin and so it must have really cooled hers down. He removed her white vest top and short denim bottoms allowing her the best chance of cooling down and he waited for a few seconds before getting up and going to the bathroom and grabbing a towel and soaking it in cold water and he ran back to the hall and put the towel next to Sam and start to mop at her body cooling her down. Nerves were flitting though him and terror for Sam was the only thing going though his mind surely she should be awake by now, maybe she should go to a hospital, "No" he thought sternly if he took her then she'd tell them what had happened and he couldn't have that. But after a few seconds he didn't have to feel guilty about the decision as Sam's eyes flitted open eyes filled with sleep "Tom" she muttered shocked shifting quickly in fear as he peered over the top of her body and she was suddenly aware that she felt cold and looked down at her virtually naked figure and jumped to the worst conclusion. "GET AWAY FROM ME" she spat quickly shuffling back and Tom looked horrified

"No Sam this is not what you think you passed out from the heat" he replied quickly giving her the clothing but she shook her head, "No, no I don't believe you" she stuttered struggling to get up due to the amount of stress that had been put on her body so it was easy for him to push her down again.

"Sam you have to believe me" he begged pressing his a hand upon her shoulder stopping her from getting up and Sam shook her head and made a wild scratch attempt with her right hand up at his face clawing him and managing to draw blood and at the same time her left arm flailed with a scratching movement across his chest and he got off her and covered his face and she realised she had given him at least 6 scratches. She quickly slid out away from him and struggling to her feet and running down the stairs she attempted the door hoping that Tom wouldn't have locked it knowing that if he had she would be screwed but in relief he hadn't and she threw open the door and felt an instant chill come over her and she recoiled but knew if Tom wasn't going to get her she had to go down the street as far as she could despite being horribly aware that she was only wearing a simple lacy black bra and matching lacy pants. She stumbled and a group of men and women from the other side of the street caught sight of her and quickly came over "Are you ok?" a girl barely more than a teenager asked and she shook her head

"Y,y,yes I'm fine" she stuttered and she tried to continue but 2 of the boys grabbed her and nodded to the girl that had tried talking to her and she got out her phone.

"SAM, SAM" Tom yelled running out of his house and seeing his girlfriend surrounded by the group and the group looked wary

"Stay away from her" one of the men said protectively stepping in front of Sam.

"I need an ambulance and police on the corner of Redrow street I have a woman about 26 in her underwear with a lash to her face" the girl said quickly down the phone and she started pointedly at Tom and Sam could have laughed as she was helped onto the pavement by one of the men and another girl while the original guy kept standing in front protecting her "Stay away" he warned and Tom shook his head

"Look please I'm a doctor" Tom said rummaging in his pocket for his ID and pulling out but they still shook their heads.

"I don't care" the boy replied removing his jacket and handing it to his best friend who put it over Sam who was shivering madly when they heard the sirens and Tom froze unsure as what to do, these people now knew his name, knew his hospital and knew that he had a connection to Sam. He had to stay then and claim his innocence to the whole thing anyway it wasn't like he was guilty of anything really and he felt up to his face again and cursed realising that they would probably still be bleeding but was actually shocked to discover they hadn't. The sirens got louder and louder until an ambulance swung into view parking on the corner and as they got out Tom's heart sank

"Just the people he didn't want to see" he thought and smiled "Dixie, Jeff" he called and they looked over

"Tom what are you doing here?" Dixie asked

"It's Sam I think she could be in shock" he called and Dixie nodded running round to the group and they let her pass reluctantly.

"Right Sam can you hear me darling?" Dixie asked while Jeff got a kit and bent down next to her

"Sam" he said slightly too loudly and Sam jumped back.

"Ok, it's ok sweetheart" she replied removing the jacket and looking to Jeff who looked just as concerned but Jeff's expression also was admiration

"I think we are going to have to take her in" she said and turning to Tom "What happened to her face?" she asked

"I don't know sorry" he lied and Dixie nodded helping to support Sam's head as Jeff picked her up.

"Thanks guys" she said to the teenagers who nodded and started to move on

"Tom do you want a lift?" she asked and Tom nodded

"Yeh that will be great" he responded running forward to take Sam's hand and kissing it.

"I love you baby" he said just as Sam drifted into unconciousness


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for everyone's support with this story so far it has been fantastic and your reviews are really encouraging and the main reason why I continue with this story! **

_"Ok, it's ok sweetheart" she replied removing the jacket and looking to Jeff who looked just as concerned but Jeff's expression also was admiration_

_"I think we are going to have to take her in" she said and turning to Tom "What happened to her face?" she asked_

_"I don't know sorry" he lied and Dixie nodded helping to support Sam's head as Jeff picked her up._

_"Thanks guys" she said to the teenagers who nodded and started to move on_

_"Tom do you want a lift?" she asked and Tom nodded_

_"Yeh that will be great" he responded running forward to take Sam's hand and kissing it._

_"I love you baby" he said just as Sam drifted into unconsciousness._

* * *

"No Sam please don't" he yelled shaking her going against all his doctor instincts and Jeff and Dixie had to separate Tom away and push fluid into Sam before deciding to get her in throwing a blanket over her so she could start to warm up and Jeff started to drive with Tom also in the front not allowed to come anywhere near her because of his shock reaction with her state of unconsciousness.

"Come on princess" Jeff muttered clearly concerned his colleague and Tom looked up to his words

"What did you just say?" he asked

"Nothing" he replied but Tom had heard every word and was annoyed to hear that again it was someone else that Sam had charmed into loving her. He scowled, that was something he had to change he understood that Sam got on with men her time in Afghanistan had taught him that but it also showed that she couldn't be trusted with them he had met corporal Ian Dean after all. Tom kept looking back at his girl watching how Dixie treated her after all if anything was to happen to her...

"Tom I'm doing the best I can" Dixie reassured catching his glances and he continued still to stare "Seriously Tom you staring will only make me do worse" she joked but Tom tensed up.

"Don't joke about that she is my girl so don't" he said sternly and didn't realise that they were already at the ED with Jeff getting out and Dixie pushing the door opened helped to let out Sam and Jeff rushed round to help her out. They took her round and then into the ED "ZOE" Dixie called loudly and she stopped what she was doing "This is Sam Nicholls 28 was found in a state of partial undress by a group of kids and then by boyfriend Tom, she then later collapsed GCS is 14 and BP is 125/100 ok on my count 1,2,3 and over" they lifted Sam across and Zoe started work with Ash and Fletch with Tom looking on nervously.

"Right ok can we get a line in and set up some saline and Ash have you got it from here?" she asked and he nodded

"Ok then I will be back in a couple of minutes I'll leave this with you" she said and left the room and after 3 minutes Ash turned to Tom

"Tom do you want to grab a coffee it's just a matter of waiting for her to wake up now" Ash lied truth be told he didn't want Tom there because the circumstances were too suspicious with a cut on the side of her cheek that had obviously come from an object and a bad bruise on her wrist that looked old but no other injuries so he put Tom in the clear. Tom looked as if he was going to protest but Dixie and Jeff grabbed his arm and took him "Come on Tom" Dixie said taking his arm and Tom nodded looking back every step of the way toward the door until he left.

"Ash" Sam said quickly as soon as she heard Tom leave and people instantly looked to her

"Sam are you ok?" he asked

"I need to talk to Zoe please" she begged quickly and Ash went to leave "Don't tell Tom I'm awake" she begged and Ash nodded confused and he went to get her and returned with Zoe.

"Sam how are you feeling?" Zoe asked

"I want a rape kit done" Sam said quickly

"Look Sam while we think it's suspicious how you were found we are sure that there is no cause for a rape kit" Zoe reasoned

"Please Zoe I'm begging you" she said only thinking about Tom and what if he had done that to her how could she live with herself and was she meant to stay with him or leave him because they were boyfriend and girlfriend so maybe she consented without realizing or remembering.

"Fine ok because there are suspicions ok I'll call someone do you want me to alert Tom?" she asked and Sam shook her head violently

"Why Sam you can't surely think that he would..." she started

"I don't know ok all I remember was waking up in my underwear with Tom on top of me Zoe" she said quickly and then instantly regretting it.

"I'm sorry Tom..." she trailed off and Sam tensed up she knew that Zoe was scared and worried about what had just been said "I'll go and organize that kit and I'll make sure that Tom is not allowed into see you" she said suddenly maintaining professionalism. She smiled and got up and left Sam alone to her own thoughts as she organized the kit.

**Keep the reviews coming please as said they are very encouraging and you guys are fantastic for giving me them! Also this will probably be my only fic for a bit depending on how things go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING BAD LANGUAGE WILL BE INVOLVED IN THIS**

_"Sam how are you feeling?" Zoe asked_

_"I want a rape kit done" Sam said quickly_

_"Look Sam while we think it's suspicious how you were found we are sure that there is no cause for a rape kit" Zoe reasoned_

_"Please Zoe I'm begging you" she said only thinking about Tom and what if he had done that to her how could she live with herself and was she meant to stay with him or leave him because they were boyfriend and girlfriend so maybe she consented without realizing or remembering._

_"Fine ok because there are suspicions ok I'll call someone do you want me to alert Tom?" she asked and Sam shook her head violently_

_"Why Sam you can't surely think that he would..." she started_

_"I don't know ok all I remember was waking up in my underwear with Tom on top of me Zoe" she said quickly and then instantly regretting it._

_"I'm sorry Tom..." she trailed off and Sam tensed up she knew that Zoe was scared and worried about what had just been said "I'll go and organize that kit and I'll make sure that Tom is not allowed into see you" she said suddenly maintaining professionalism. She smiled and got up and left Sam alone to her own thoughts as she organized the kit. _

* * *

"Hey Zoe how's Sam? Can I see her?" Tom asked as after 30 minutes in the relative room Zoe had finally come to speak to him but he noticed at first glance she seemed tense. "What is it Zoe Sam's not seriously hurt is she?" no she couldn't be she would have said sooner if something was wrong Sam had to be fine, yes she had to be fine.

"She's alive" Zoe replied after a couple of seconds contemplating what to say

"What do you mean she's alive Zoe, tell me she's going to be ok, she's going to be fine" he begged feeling guilt wash over him.

"She will be fine Tom it's just..." she took a deep breath nervously hoping he wouldn't overact but then he was being accused of..."Sam's asking for a rape kit to be done" she said and Tom's eyes went wide no she couldn't be, she didn't really think him capable of... He sunk into the nearest arm chair thinking how surprisingly comfy they were

"I can't quite... I need to see her talk to her talk her out of this" Tom started getting up suddenly and Zoe knew she wold have to deliver the news now and quickly

"I'm sorry Tom but you can't see her Sam has requested it" she said and she turned away and left the relatives room leaving him livid and then accompanying that 5 seconds later the sound of glass hitting a wall and shattering.

* * *

Sam was moved into a cubicle now with still people keeping guard of her protecting her keeping Tom away from her. Tom approached the cubicle "I want to see Sam" he said as Zoe stepped in front of him delaying telling Sam the results of the test

"Tom I told you your not allowed to see her" she protested

"Please Zoe" he begged

"Sam is in a pretty bad way Tom and I told you, you can't see her" Zoe protested and he started to get angry.

"SHE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ZOE, I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HER" he shouted annoyed about the fact he couldn't see her and Zoe stepped back

"Tom step back and calm down or I will have to call security" she reasoned calmly

"LET ME SEE MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND OK, I NEED TO SEE HER" he shouted scanning the cubicles for any closed curtains and he found 3. Which one was Sam though? He needed to see her and that was fact how dare she stop him from seeing her, especially as he hadn't done anything.

"Look all I want is 3 minutes with her" he begged lowering his voice sensing that if he wanted something this was his best technique. Zoe jerked her head back and shuffled slightly to the left nervously.

"No Tom I won't let you not in your state and not in relation to what your being accused of" Zoe protested but Tom barged past her and pulled the curtain open to the first cubicle and he peered inside quickly and moved on seeing it wasn't hers and hearing a protesting squeal from an overweight women who he caught with her trousers down. He went to the next one but only a 12 year old boy sat there and he moved onto the final one smiling maliciously before pulling it open and revealing an empty cubicle and Zoe caught up to him studying him and the empty cubicle.

"Where's she..." Zoe trailed off as Tom turned round anger pouring off him

"Where the hell is she Zoe? If this is another one of your schemes then, God help you" he warned but Zoe was genuinely confused and shocked by his behavior. Of course she knew he had a temper how often had she received complaints from other members of staff and patients but this was different she was seeing it live and she wondered for a second in this madness had Sam seen this but she pushed it aside Sam would never have stayed if she had. "Tom I promise you Sam was meant to be here" she said confidently but Tom wasn't buying it and he stormed off knocking over a jug of water and Zoe was left to question was it an accident.

* * *

Sam was moved into a cubicle now with still people keeping guard of her at a far off distance protecting her but she knew it wouldn't stop Tom if he really wanted her, he'd get her and she brushed the hair out of her eye and she pushed herself up from the bed and swung her legs round and stood up and peered tentatively round the corner.

"Sam is in a pretty bad way Tom and I told you, you can't see her" she protested and she could tell Tom was starting to get angry and she wished she could have warned Zoe what he was like but she didn't want Tom to know where she was. Tom tensed his fists "SHE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ZOE, I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HER" he shouted aggressively and Zoe took a step back clearly slightly scared by her employee

"Tom step back and calm down or I will have to call security" she reasoned calmly

"LET ME SEE MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND OK, I NEED TO SEE HER" he shouted.

"Look all I want is 3 minutes with her" he begged . Zoe jerked her head and moved it over slightly blocking her cubicle and she made a dash for it running into the department and up the stairs trying to avoid anyone from seeing but little to her knowledge did she know Fletch, Jeff and Louise were watching and all saw and Fletch and Jeff ran up the stairs after her guessing where she was going, most people used the roof or the on call room but not Sam she had a cupboard and surprisingly that's where she was heading. "Sam" Jeff knocked on the door and Fletch stood back it was a well kept agreement that only one man went in at a time any more than that and you would have a sexual harassment charge for improper touching. She opened the door and Jeff entered"Hey princess you ok?" He asked and she nodded

"Of course I am" she replied smiling a little too eagerly.

"Sam you know you can talk to me" he tested but she shook her head

"Really Jeff I'm fine" she replied

"Come on Sam please just tell me what your thinking?" he begged but she shook her head still not able to believe him and he nodded "Ok then" he replied and he opened the door and Sam smiled _finally _she thought but Fletch stepped in.

"You ok babe?" he asked quietly and Sam nodded "Because I understand it was a shock but it's good that Tom didn't... you know... rape you" he said and Sam looked up

"What?" she queried "How do you know that he didn't..." she trailed off.

"Oh my God Sam, you don't know the results yet" he apologized stepping back. She wouldn't let him off the hook now

"Tom didn't do anything to me" she said taken a back and Fletch nodded "Oh my God and I..." she trailed off

"Sam there's something else" he hedged nervously offering Sam his hand as he said the next couple of words "Your pregnant" he stuttered.

**OOH who saw that coming? Thank you to Sam2012Nicholls for the idea!**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Sam you know you can talk to me" he tested but she shook her head_

_"Really Jeff I'm fine" she replied_

_"Come on Sam please just tell me what your thinking?" he begged but she shook her head still not able to believe him and he nodded "Ok then" he replied and he opened the door and Sam smiled finally she thought but Fletch stepped in._

_"You ok babe?" he asked quietly and Sam nodded "Because I understand it was a shock but it's good that Tom didn't... you know... rape you" he said and Sam looked up_

_"What?" she queried "How do you know that he didn't..." she trailed off._

_"Oh my God Sam, you don't know the results yet" he apologized stepping back. She wouldn't let him off the hook now_

_"Tom didn't do anything to me" she said taken a back and Fletch nodded "Oh my God and I..." she trailed off_

_"Sam there's something else" he hedged nervously offering Sam his hand as he said the next couple of words "Your pregnant" he stuttered._

* * *

"What Fletch no I'm not... There's no way I am... I've been fine ok not been sick, not had cravings or anything I even had my periods. Fletch you've got it wrong!" she argued running her hand though her blonde hair.

"Sam it's not uncommon to have spotting and not everyone is really sick till later on" but Sam wasn't listening looking to her stomach who was playing tricks with her as it kept looking bigger and bigger.

"No there really is no way Fletch" she replied but he shook his head

"If you and Tom have..." he trailed off but she got the gist "Then there is every chance"

"Yes but we always use protection" and then horror struck her "How many weeks?" she asked

"Well It's difficult to tell but obstetrics have estimated about 14/15 weeks" and she gasped almost 4 months how could she not have noticed and she turned away from him. 15 weeks ago Tom and her had got very drunk both happy, contented and feeling in the mood for it but when they had got home they had no protection except the fact Sam was on the pill but she hadn't taken it that morning she was in too much of a rush and they must have... Fletch turned around and hugged her to him

"You know the whole ED will be with you whatever you decide Sam" he muttered and Sam nodded

"Who know's?" she asked

"Me, Zoe, Jeff I think because he just heard us... and that's it" he said thinking about it.

"Right and because I'm the patient I'm entitled to confidentiality" she confirmed and Fletch nodded

"I'm not telling Tom" she said quickly and before she had chance to explain the cupboard door opened and there stood Zoe and Tom and she half smiled to them but Tom looked furious.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SAM WE'VE BEEN WORRIED" he yelled and Sam nodded

"I'm sorry I just wanted some time to think" she defended just as aggressively as Fletch let her out of the cupboard

"No I should be sorry, come here" he muttered and he opened his arms and she fell into them and they hugged.

"Right well we still need to go over your results" Zoe said but Sam shook her head

"It's ok Fletch already explained everything" she replied looking to Fletch and then to Zoe

"I know you did nothing Tom and I'm sorry for ever thinking that you did" she apologized and he smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go home shall we" Sam muttered and Tom nodded and they started to go that way when Zoe stopped them

"Hang on that's not all-" she started but Fletch cut her up as panic was installed into Sam

"-Yes that's not all apparently if you two were looking to make a baby this weekend would be perfect" he told them and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Please Fletch just because you wanted kids and to settle down doesn't mean the rest of us do" he laughed and Sam felt dread sink into her as they turned and left.

"What on earth was that about Fletch?" she hissed angrily

"I already told her and Sam doesn't want Tom to know" he replied and Zoe looked wary but nodded

"What how come?" she asked and Fletch shook his head

"Don't know" he replied

"That's not going to go well" she promised and Fletch nodded.

* * *

"Take away my treat" Tom said as he walked though the door carrying Sam who was wearing Tom's over sized blue hoodie as a dress and she protested wildly

"Tom you know I'm not going to break if you put me down" she laughed and he nodded

"I know but maybe I don't want to, maybe I like to have my girl in my arms" and she laughed protesting to be put down and he nodded laughing and he gently released her onto the sofa and she smiled

"I love you Tom" she muttered genuinely and emotionally biting her lip and Tom smiled

"I love you too but where did that come from?" he asked and she shrugged

"I don't know I guess just the fact that I love you and you deserve to here it" she replied.

"Well in that case why don't we skip the takeaway and go straight to afters" he replied and lent down and kissed her and started to undress her and she laughed battering his hand away.

"No way Mr don't think you get out of it that easily, you get this later on" she replied seductively and he smiled

"Tease" he muttered and she smiled

"That's why you love me" she replied getting up "Now how about you order us something hot and spicy while I change into something a little more comfortable" she teased putting her finger tip in her mouth and biting down on it and she could tell Tom was struggling so she lent up to his ear "A pizza would be great" she muttered and he nodded and she smiled as he watched Sam go up stairs still in that maddeningly hot seductive way.

**haha so hopefully to those people that think I'm being really mean with Tom I am trying to combine but there will be more of his distrust in her and controlling behaviour so if you're not going to be a fan I would suggest not continuing to read it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Take away my treat" Tom said as he walked though the door carrying Sam who was wearing Tom's over sized blue hoodie as a dress and she protested wildly_

_"Tom you know I'm not going to break if you put me down" she laughed and he nodded_

_"I know but maybe I don't want to, maybe I like to have my girl in my arms" and she laughed protesting to be put down and he nodded laughing and he gently released her onto the sofa and she smiled_

_"I love you Tom" she muttered genuinely and emotionally biting her lip and Tom smiled_

_"I love you too but where did that come from?" he asked and she shrugged_

_"I don't know I guess just the fact that I love you and you deserve to here it" she replied._

_"Well in that case why don't we skip the takeaway and go straight to afters" he replied and lent down and kissed her and started to undress her and she laughed battering his hand away._

_"No way Mr don't think you get out of it that easily, you get this later on" she replied seductively and he smiled_

_"Tease" he muttered and she smiled_

_"That's why you love me" she replied getting up "Now how about you order us something hot and spicy while I change into something a little more comfortable" she teased putting her finger tip in her mouth and biting down on it and she could tell Tom was struggling so she lent up to his ear "A pizza would be great" she muttered and he nodded and she smiled as he watched Sam go up stairs still in that maddeningly hot seductive way._

* * *

Sam woke up twisting her body over and looking to her boy and he looked so carefree that she couldn't help but smile and she raised her hand and stroked his hair and then quickly slipped out of bed and fixed a practically see through white Lingerie costume that was made up of a bra that flowed with white materiel down to her lacy pants. It was a present that she had got to give Tom that he had very much enjoyed and she walked to the bedroom door and took a final look to Tom before going down stairs and set about making breakfast for him searching his cupboard and finding out that Tom had virtually nothing in what she was able to find was the exact ingredients for her famous chocolate chip american pancakes with butter scotch and chocolate syrup.

She finished making the pancakes and put them on a large light blue plate along with the syrup that was in neat little ceramic jugs and she put the plate on a wooden tray and topped the breakfast off with a glass of fresh orange juice from the fridge and she took it up the stairs and entered the bedroom and placed the tray upon Tom's bedside table. She then pulled back the covers and got onto the bed and put her knees one on each side of Tom's legs and started to kiss his cheeks and working down hoping either the smell of fresh breakfast or Sam's kissing would wake him and he did. "Mmh" Tom groaned as he opened his eyes and Sam smiled shyly and continued what she was doing and Tom smiled "Now this is pretty excellent way to wake up" he smiled and then smelled the breakfast "Did you make me breakfast?" he asked and she nodded biting her bottom lip and he smiled "It smells great" he replied and she smiled and got off him and handed over the tray and went to go over to the shower but he called her back.

"Stay with me" he ordered and she came back toward him not wanting to upset the mood and she slid in next to him and with his other hand slid it across her body and she tensed up slightly as she realized he was approaching her stomach where a baby grew in her stomach.

"You've put on weight" he commented and Sam nodded as he tucked into the pancakes pouring the syrup on

"Yeh I guess it's your bad influence" she joked but Tom looked seriously at her

"Ok" he replied and she bit her lip as Tom took his hand off of her stomach and the baby kicked and her hand went to her stomach and rubbed it tentatively and he looked concerned

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No, Tom would you mind if I got some paracetamol?" he asked and Tom shook his head

"No it's ok I'll get it for you" he said and as soon as Tom left the room she felt the urge to be sick and she ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. She flushed the toilet praying that Tom hadn't heard her and she went back to bed when she realized she hadn't eaten now that wasn't a very uncommon thing but with the baby she needed to keep it safe. Tom came up the stairs and handed her a drink with the paracetamol and a glass of water and she took the tablet and swallowed it and her stomach growled "Tom do you mind if I get myself something to eat?" she asked and he thought for a second getting back on the bed and starting to eat ignoring her request. She tried again "Tom can I get something to eat please?" she repeated but Tom didn't answer the question

"Sit" he ordered and she tensed up again and did as she was told. "You know Sam you can get a pill to help you to lose weight" he commented but Sam shook her head.

"I don't want to take a pill" she replied

"But we need a way for you to lose weight" he replied

"Tom it's only a little bit and I'll just do a bit more running that usual" she said but he didn't look happy.

"No way we need it done now" he said quickly and she started to get up

"Tom that's not fair it's only a little weight" she protested

"Only a little weight, if you continue under that bases then you will get so fat that nobody will want you" he snapped

"Tom please" she begged but Tom didn't respond and he restarted eating ignoring her and Sam had an idea. Possibly one of her best, an exchange if you will "Tom do it" she said and she pulled a sleeve down and crawled on all fours toward him and kissed his arm dropping her figure and attempting to continue kissing but he pushed her away aggressively "Leave me alone Sam, I don't want sex" he said and Sam was thrown onto her back like a dog and she cried out like one her arms instantly going to her stomach and she got back up.

"Tom can I have a shower please?" she asked and Tom considered the offer for a second

"Fine" he replied quickly and Sam got up

"Strip off here" he ordered as Sam got to the bathroom door and she nodded and pulled her arms out the draping sleeves and undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the bra off and dropped it on the floor.

"Pick it up" he ordered and she nodded and dropped to the floor and folded it up and putting it into a wash basket and removing her pants did the same thing. She then stepped into the bathroom and closed the door and turned the shower on and while it was warming up she looked at her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see she looked scared and miserable. She put her hand under the shower and got in feeling tears prick her eyes as she realized that Tom was already beginning to hate her and she knew what she had to do with the pregnancy. She had to get rid of it for the good of her and Tom after all he didn't even want kids he said it himself. More tears started to prick and some of them fall and after she had shampooed and conditioned her hair she sat down in the shower and started to cry as she put her hand on her stomach feeling protesting little kicks like it was trying to convince her to keep it. "I know, I know" she muttered stroking her stomach

"SAM GET OUT THAT BLOODY SHOWER" Tom yelled and Sam jumped and quickly got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it round herself and opened the bathroom door. Sam grabbed some of the necessities from the draws and dropped the towel facing her bulging stomach toward the bathroom and she started to change int tight around the top v neck dark blue floral t shirt that flowed down her growing stomach and light blue skinny jeans. Tom looked to her and this choice of clothing and he scowled "Change the jeans" he said and Sam turned round

"Exuse me" she said turning round

"Please Sam they are really tight and revealing" he begged and Sam shook his head.

"No way, what is with you this morning you are being really snappy and rude toward me" she argued back raising her voice

"Look please Sam you have to understand when I was younger I fell in love with a girl Helen. She was beautiful, thin, sexy, smart with light blonde hair that fell down to her waist and she was so funny that everyone who met her loved her, and then one day she started to dress differently. She started to wear short skin tight crop tops and hot pants and I thought hey that's ok, she's expressing herself but over the next couple of days she started to change. She started to become disjointed, less like the women I knew until one day I found out that she was having an affair and she was going to leave me and it took me 2 years to get over her" Tom was crying at this point and Sam was feeling tears prick to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tom I should never have tested you, of course I'll change whatever you want" she replied and he smiled weakly

"I'm sorry to be a pain Sam" he muttered but she shook her head

"No it's fine as I said I shouldn't have tested you" she muttered slipping the jeans off and swapping them for loose fitting black trousers.

"Thanks babe" he muttered getting up and coming behind her and kissing her neck sliding his arms round her waist and she smiled weakly "Why don't you wait down stairs" he suggested and she nodded.

"Of course" she replied and she left the room and quickly went to the kitchen and she grabbed a piece of bread and hungrily crammed it into her mouth and she heard her stomach gurgle and she knew that the baby loved it so she continued stuffing bread in till she was full. Tom came down from changing with the keys pressed in his hand and he motioned to Sam "Come on babe work" he said and they left the house and closed the door and Tom locked the door.

"Woa hang on Tom I forgot my phone" she said trying to go back

"It's ok I'm here anyway so it doesn't really matter for today" he replied and Sam shrugged

"Ok" she replied and Tom got into the drivers seat and Sam into the passenger ready to go to work.

**Ah OMG this chapter was really long, well hope you guys like it, it was designed to slightly call up some of Tom's more controlling behavior straight away!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so hope you guys like the chapter and FYI to people who like Tom he will get better but it will take a while!**

_"Of course" she replied and she left the room and quickly went to the kitchen and she grabbed a piece of bread and hungrily crammed it into her mouth and she heard her stomach gurgle and she knew that the baby loved it so she continued stuffing bread in till she was full. Tom came down from changing with the keys pressed in his hand and he motioned to Sam "Come on babe work" he said and they left the house and closed the door and Tom locked the door._

_"Woa hang on Tom I forgot my phone" she said trying to go back_

_"It's ok I'm here anyway so it doesn't really matter for today" he replied and Sam shrugged_

_"Ok" she replied and Tom got into the drivers seat and Sam into the passenger ready to go to work._

* * *

They got to work Sam's hands placed firmly on her stomach the entire car ride and she got out and Tom took her hand and she smiled. They entered the ED and Sam saw Zoe drinking coffee "Hey Zoe" she said confidently

"Hi Sam" she replied and Sam looked to Tom

"Tom can I need to go and talk to Zoe quickly do you mind?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Sure go ahead baby" he said and Sam nodded and she attempted to go but he wouldn't let her go and she turned round

"Tom" she murmured but he looked sternly

"Thank you" she replied and she kissed him on the cheek and he let her go.

"Good girl" he replied and she went to Zoe

"Zoe can I have a word?" she asked

"Yes what is it Sam?" she asked

"Zoe how can I go about getting...getting an abortion?" she asked quietly lowering her voice and again at that same word the baby protested. Zoe was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee when she started to splutter and joke from it.

"You're asking me?" she said and Sam nodded

"Ok lets go in my office shall we" she said and Sam nodded and Zoe led her to her office and closed the door behind her as they entered.

"Sam sit" Zoe offered and Sam nodded her hand still on her stomach and she sat down opposite Zoe's desk while Zoe sat down the other side.

"Ok so where is this coming from?" Zoe asked

"I need an abortion Zoe please" she begged the baby kicking again

"Why?" she asked intrigued

" Zoe, I can't force Tom to be a Dad, he doesn't even want kids he said yesterday" she said quickly and Zoe bit her lip.

"You said Tom doesn't want to be a Dad what about you Sam do you want to be a Mum?" she asked and Sam tensed up

"This isn't about me, if I keep this baby then Tom will break up with me" she said tears in her eyes and starting to fall down her cheek.

"Why? Did he say he was going to break up with you if you had the baby?" she asked and Sam shook her head

"Not as such, I didn't tell him" she replied looking guilty.

"Why?" she asked

"Because... he noticed the weight gain this morning Zoe, and he told me that unless I lose it were through and I can't do that because I will have another 25/26 weeks of getting bigger" she cried and Zoe went round the desk shocked and offered her a tissue.

"Sam he said what?" she asked shocked

"He said that I need to lose the weight quickly or we're though Zoe, so I need the abortion to lose the weight" she begged and Zoe shook her head.

"No way, Sam you're 28, you have a good job, no other kids, no reason to ask for an abortion. But you already knew that so why did you ask?" she asked slyly but Sam shook her head.

"Please Zoe" she begged but at Zoe's stern look she continued "Fine truth I want the baby Zoe, I want it so badly but Tom doesn't and I can't do it alone" she sobbed and Zoe put an arm round her shoulder and she jumped back.

"Sam are you alright?" she asked but she shook her head

"No" she replied clutching her stomach and Zoe keeping one arm around her shoulder she let the other one move to her stomach

"Is it kicking yet?" she asked and Sam nodded smiling instinctively as she did so and then trying to cover it up

"You smiled Sam" Zoe reasoned and Sam nodded

"I know" she replied

"You want it, you want the baby" Zoe said smiling

"I want the baby Zoe, but it's just I can't do it alone" she muttered crying. The baby kicked again but this time Zoe felt it and she looked to Sam

"Sam can I take you to a cubicle please?" she asked and Sam looked instantly concerned

"Why what's wrong? Please tell me nothings wrong?" she begged and Zoe shook her head

"No I just want to take you to cubicles because I want to perform an ultra sound to find out if your having multiple births" Zoe suggested and Sam's mouth hung open _no way _she thought.

**So possibly multiple births what do you think of that? **


	16. Chapter 16

_The baby kicked again but this time Zoe felt it and she looked to Sam_

_"Sam can I take you to a cubicle please?" she asked and Sam looked instantly concerned_

_"Why what's wrong? Please tell me nothings wrong?" she begged and Zoe shook her head_

_"No I just want to take you to cubicles because I want to perform an ultra sound to find out if your having multiple births" Zoe suggested and Sam's mouth hung open no way she thought._

* * *

_No way could this actually be happening_ she thought she couldn't have twins or triplets or God Forbid anything more and yet she thought here she was in a cubicle with Zoe and she was lifting her shirt up and letting the freezing gel be squeezed on her probe was next and after that thing went on there was no going back on her knowledge and Zoe picked the probe up and then looking closely at Sam put it down again "Talk to me Sam" Zoe said breaking her from her concentrated thoughts.

"What about?" She asked

"You know what about, the fact you might be having multiple births" and Sam refrained from rolling her eyes seriously not wanting to hear the words again as she pictured Tom's reaction. He'd go ballistic probably blame her but it wasn't technically her fault and she tensed up there was no way she could go through with the pregnancy if it was multiple. One was going to be a handful but two, maybe 3 or even less unlike 4 or more

"I'm thinking" she replied and Zoe looked confused as to what was going on with her.

"About what?" She asked

"Tom" she replied truthfully for once through she thought he did tend to ruin her fun or cause her pain.

"Why Tom?" She asked and Sam again felt the urge to roll her eyes after all this was ridiculous after all she'd been in Afghanistan did she really think she would talk so easily. Clearly she did as silence descended

"Can I just have the scan please" she asked and Zoe nodded picking up the probe and re-squirting the gel and putting the probe on, made it all that real there's a real person living in me, could be persons she corrected. She looked down at the screen and just stared waiting for an answer to one of the biggest questions in her life and Zoe scanned her stomach "Ok well I'm seeing one very healthy baby so far, a little on the small side but there's definitely one so far and yep I see it you have one more as well" she informed and Sam looked taken a back.

"Really twins?" she muttered and Zoe nodded

"Zoe..." she trailed off

"What?" she asked intrigued

"Doesn't matter" she replied and she wiped the gel off "Zoe can you refer me to obstetrics for a 20 week scan please?" she asked and Zoe nodded

"Of course I can" she said and Sam put down her t shirt and she thanked Zoe.

"Sam as soon as your changed I have a case for you in cubicles" she nodded thanking Zoe for her help.

Sam went to change into a pair of slightly bigger scrubs just a sign of her new paranoia because no one had guessed so far so there was no reason to care yet. She left the changing room having checked her reflection 5 or 6 times before leaving and seeing that she looked ok headed to find Zoe and was surprised and worried to see her talking to Fletch. She hadn't told him surely and she causally slid over "Hi" she said nervously and she saw Zoe jump a mile but Fletch just smile and come over and hug her

"Zoe asked me to book you a scan" he whispered and Sam looked taken a back

"She did" she replied shocked looking to Zoe "Zoe that was meant to be private" she snapped and Zoe looked taken a back.

"Hey Sam all I said was-"

"-All she said was book an obstetrics appointment" Fletch interrupted and Sam scowled

"Then why did you say it was for me?" she questioned and when Fletch started laughing again she scowled knowing she had been tricked. "That was mean" she commented and then turning to Zoe

"You had a patient for me" she prompted

"Yep Richard Tyson 9 fell from a tree and has a suspected broken arm" Zoe explained and Sam sighed.

"A kid really Zoe?" she questioned

"Well it is experience" she prompted and Sam scowled

"Fine" she replied and she nodded and walked toward the cubicle giving Fletch the I'm watching you fingers but Fletch just laughed and she entered the cubicle.

10 minutes with the patient and she left the cubicle and headed over to Fletch

"Hey I need you to do something for me" she said smiling and Fletch lent in

"What would you want me do for you" he teased and Sam laughed

"Not like that, can you order me some tests for Richard Tyson" she asked laughing gently slightly flirting.

"What kinda tests?" he asked and someone suddenly grabbed her arm

"Yeh what tests?" Tom said from behind her making her jump

"Tom hi" she said quickly and he frowned

"Do I not even get a kiss hello?" he patronized and she looked up and turned round and she nodded and kissed him.

"So go on then what are the tests?" he asked

"There for a kid in cubicles-" she started but Tom cut her up

"-A kid when did you an emotional cripple deal with children" he scolded and then before she or Fletch could defend herself he continued "I think I should have a look at this child" he ordered and Sam tried to protest but he took her arm slightly stronger

"Oh come on Sam just show me the child, we both know with your level of emotions you shouldn't be working with one" he scolded and Fletch cut in.

"Actually I think Sam is highly adept to deal with kids" Fletch defended

"Kids respond to emotion Fletch and Sam is hardly known for hers" Tom said

"Actually kids respond to fact" he replied and Tom just gave her a hard tug on her arm and she tensed up

"Fletch we might as well let Tom have a look it can't hurt" she replied and Fletch looked suspicious.

"Your the doctor" he replied but didn't look at all convinced and after 10 minutes again with the patient he came to the same conclusion.

"Ok can we order an EEG and an x ray and keep him on 15 minute obs" Tom ordered to Fletch who by passed Tom entirely

"Sam what do you want done?" he asked and Tom gritted his teeth and Sam patted his arm reassuringly and was glad that Fletch couldn't see due to the 4 foot high nurses station divide.

"Um...I'm ok with what Tom suggested" she muttered and Fletch nodded

"Ok I'll get it sorted for you babe" he said clicking his fingers into a gun and pointing it to her and she dared a smile.

**Ok so the next chapter is going to be my last for this story but me and Tam4ever are going to co write a squeal to this when Sam has the babies. **

**Also any help on what's going to happen on the next chapter would be great! **


	17. Chapter 17

**So here it is the final chapter I have combined a couple of idea's but I hope you guys like it, because well I liked it so I hope you guys do to!**

_"Actually I think Sam is highly adept to deal with kids" Fletch defended_

_"Kids respond to emotion Fletch and Sam is hardly known for hers" Tom said_

_"Actually kids respond to fact" he replied and Tom just gave her a hard tug on her arm and she tensed up_

_"Fletch we might as well let Tom have a look it can't hurt" she replied and Fletch looked suspicious._

_"Your the doctor" he replied but didn't look at all convinced and after 10 minutes again with the patient he came to the same conclusion._

_"Ok can we order an EEG and an x ray and keep him on 15 minute obs" Tom ordered to Fletch who by passed Tom entirely_

_"Sam what do you want done?" he asked and Tom gritted his teeth and Sam patted his arm reassuringly and was glad that Fletch couldn't see due to the 4 foot high nurses station divide._

_"Um...I'm ok with what Tom suggested" she muttered and Fletch nodded_

_"Ok I'll get it sorted for you babe" he said clicking his fingers into a gun and pointing it to her and she dared a smile._

* * *

Tom quickly tensed up "Babe?" queried "Babe?" he said again a little more viciously and louder and Sam bit her lip struggling to think of a plausible explanation

"Tom he was only-" she started

"-shut up, your fucking him aren't you?" he said aggressively swearing angrily at her trying to threaten her.

"What no I'm not, Tom you know I only have eyes for you, because you know how much I love you right" she replied nervously twisting her fringe. Tom picked up something was wrong from the final couple of words

"What's going on?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly instantly trying to cover herself up but unsuccessfully as Tom had one of her hands in his.

"I mean your acting strange Sam" he said and Sam shied away from him hoping not to give anything away to Tom who was looking at her far too quizically

"I'm not" she replied and then quickly "How about me, you the on call room now" she said quickly going to her ultimate defense as she pushed herself toward him reaching her free hand up and stroking his cheek and leaning to kiss him but he shoved her away.

"What's going on Sam?" he asked aggressively moving his hand to her wrists holding them tightly, too tightly so that she couldn't retaliate from her arms

"Um Sam..." Robyn said trailing off as she saw the two of them and saw the semi panic in Sam's eyes. Sam turned around flashing a look to Tom who released her instantly with someone else present.

"Fletch wanted me to tell you that he's booked all the tests you wanted on Richard Tyson oh and he booked an Obstetric appointment for your patient"she said and suddenly Tom's eyes flicked to Sam's stomach and the way that instantly as soon as she could her arms had crossed across her stomach protecting it... and as soon as he noticed it other things started to click the increased sex drive, the bump and her sudden niceness towards children.

"Can you tell him thanks for me" she replied trying to smile but Tom snapped round and pushed her against the nurses station and grabbed her arms and prized them off her stomach revealing the bump that he thought was a child. He then using one hand to hold her against the station and with the other put his hand on the bump and with a sickening feeling in her stomach a baby or both babies kicked obviously knowing who their Daddy was. He stood still and Sam looked up to him nervously "Tom" she muttered a sickening feeling spreading all over her as Tom looked down at her anger flowing through every vein in his body

"You lied to me Sam" he muttered angrily and he forgot the fact that he had an audience and she looked up to him

"I'm so sorry Tom, it's just you didn't want kids and I tried Tom ok, I tried to have an abortion but I couldn't ok, I was possibly willing for one but I'm having twins Tom" she said now in complete tears and he stepped back away from her instantly taking his hand off her stomach and Sam tried to take an opportunity to move and she tried to run but Tom grabbed her shoulders and turned her round and slapped her hard in the face and she stumbled back and hit her hip on the wall and she heard horrified gasps from members of the ED

"We are through Sam" he said coldly turning away from her

"No please Tom, please don't do this to me please" she begged trying to follow him and she grabbed his arm but he shook it off and Sam cried out and started to sob uncontrollably breaking down as Robyn, Zoe and every single one of her female friends started to crowd around her and hug as Sam felt complete heart break sink in as she suddenly hated the things that she was carrying.

_I've lost him_ was her final thought and she let a tear fall silently as part of her knew it was for the best.

**Ah so that is it the last chapter of the story I hope you guys liked it and as I said the next story will be co-written however I will also be updating and continuing with my story Complicated! And can I say another massive thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten for this story!**

**Plus should the twins be **

**2 girls**

**or a boy or a girl!**


End file.
